fanonshockfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas Andale
Thomas Andale is the head of a resistance group located in a small resource depot. He knows little about his past considering he named himself off of an I.D card he found on a corpse but has made it his goal to lead his resistance group to the surface and out of the monotonous and cruel Rapture environment. History Thomas Andale first awoke sometime in 1962 in a pool of blood with a an empty plasmid container in one hand and a hypodermic needle in another. After eventually gathering the strength to get to his feet he gathered that he could not remember anything other than the most prominent events that had happened to Rapture (i.e: Civil War, etc). Andale quickly realized how twisted Rapture had become since his vague memories of the "good years". Andale was surrounded by the ruins of what was his world; he quickly encountered the crazed splicers who chased him without fail, despite him not having anything of value to them. He spent weeks just surviving and avoiding the crazed splicers that would occasionally roam in the resource depot looking for supplies, food or ADAM. Andale, although terrified of leaving the only place he deemed safe was forced to venture out beyond the resource depot or suffer a slow death at the hands of starvation. He warily explored the leaky remains beyond the depot, but only hours after exploring he was attacked by a splicer group. In the midst of the fight, which he spent dodging pipe swings, the plasmid ability that presumably caused his amnesia, activated. The plasmid in his bloodstream happened to be Telekinesis which he clumsily used to barely escape the splicers. He later returned to the depot as it was the only safe place he knew. Andale had little control over his plasmid ability and lacked the EVE to further use it after his encounter. Since his last scavenging hunt was unsuccessful he went hungry for a day before venturing out again, this time much more stealthily. He looted offices for EVE, snack food (which was the only that he could find) and a few audio diaries that he thought might enlighten him on his situation. With a source of EVE available to him he spent two weeks honing his abilities. At the end of his solo training he was able to pick up semi-heavy objects such as crates, trash-bins, and rubble but nonetheless his attacks were only good for fending off enemies rather than outright killing them. His amateur mastery of his abilities gave him the confidence to look more frequently for supplies and he eventually amassed an ample collection of food and stumbled upon a pistol and ammunition. Uprisings After months of simply getting by he had enough of the dangerous routine that his life had become. The isolation and exposure to the insanity of the splicers had left him hungry for human contact. He often looked out for people when he went scavenging but the few that he did see always fled, presumably assuming Andale was a splicer. Andale broke into the depot's main office one day on a whim and used the intercom system to send a message to anyone who could hear him saying that if they encountered him to not be afraid. Thomas' message bore fruit as more and more people had come forth and joined him, albeit over time. He had acquired a strong group of 13 people eventually, most void of abilities except for two members, Andrew MacGyver and Melissa Gwen, who had obtained the Insect Swarm and Winter Blast plasmid, respectively, but like him had poor control over them. Their group became well known to local splicers, although they did not fear them but they would not needlessly attack them either. The group had achieved security, something they all needed and were thankful for. Currently Thomas Andale has become very determined to lead his group out of Rapture because he predicts that they will eventually be overpowered by the splicers that without fail wander around the resource depot. Thomas has vowed to only use his plasmid in emergency cases in order to avoid losing his sanity as well as to not needlessly waste the limited source of EVE the group has. Currently Thomas and his group have been unsuccessful in acquiring a vessel to travel to the surface. The resource depot is close to a loading area but it is infested with the top dogs of the local splicer hierarchy and they are not sure if submarines are docked there. Nonetheless, Thomas and his group have made it their cause to infiltrate the area but currently do not have the supplies to do so. Audio Diary Information Andale, through the various audio diaries he has acquired, has gathered information on the unique situation in the resource depot. According to the audio diaries, the resource depot was being transformed into an arena for Sinclair Solutions combat trials. The depot was the latest area being bought to be used as an arena but did not see completion because of the termination of Sinclair Solutions combat testing. The depot received various deliveries of trial plasmids and are located in a storage vault on the opposite side of where Andale and his team are located. The resource depot is also unique in another aspect, its infrastructure. Part of the rebuilding process called for the walls to be lined with plastic explosives as a fail safe in case the test subjects fell victim to the negative effects of splicing. The explosives are controlled by detonators located in a fortified administrators office adjacent to the vault. The explosives can be detonated all at once or only sections can be detonated. Upon receiving this information Andale and his crew realized that reaching the central office was the only way to penetrate the splicer controlled loading area. The only problem with the plan is that the central office is guarded by turrets and security bots, but custom models, not the makeshift models that they knew. Category:Characters